The connecting elements of the present invention can be used, for example, in the construction of frames for supporting awnings, tarpaulins and like covers under which boats, cars etc., can be housed in the winter months or which can be used as temporary storage facilities, green houses or hot houses. The advantage afforded by such connecting elements is that they enable the frame structures to be readily assembled and dismantled at a relatively low investment cost.
A number of such frame structures are known which comprise a plurality of wooden frame-members nailed together. The manufacture of these frame-members, however, is time consuming, and they are difficult to assemble. When dismantling such frame structures, the wooden frame-members often become damaged, rendering them unservicable for further use. Other known frame structures comprise tubular frame-members, but these are expensive and heavy to handle when assembling and dismantling the frame. Furthermore, such tubular frame structures are relatively complicated, since they comprise a larger number of differently shaped elements.
A known connecting element, described in Swedish Pat. No. 340,160 (corresponding to Tellberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,084), comprises sleeves which are intended to receive frame members or the like. This known connecting element is encumbered with a number of disadvantages, however. One disadvantage is that a plurality of different types of coupling elements are required in the assembly of the frame structure. Another disadvantage is that the frame members used together with the connecting elements cannot be inserted into the coupling element if the frame member has been twisted prior to or in the course of assembling the frame structure. This makes it difficult to use frame members which have been used before or which have been exposed to the elements over a period of time.